The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is to facilitate the exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention and control. This application requests partial support for the year 2000 annual meeting of this small multidisciplinary organization. In order for ASPO to provide a high quality program and to continue to grow and provide new opportunities for young investigators, some level of outside support is necessary. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, ASPO has established a policy whereby honoraria above that required to cover expenses of invited speakers is not offered. The 2000 meeting will be in Bethesda, Maryland, March 5-7, 2000. Two hundred fifty-one (251) participants attended the 1999 annual meeting. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in cancer prevention, and most significantly from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the fully-accessible conference facilities of the Hyatt Regency in Bethesda, Maryland. The meeting is focused on four symposia: 1) Challenges in Science and Practice of Cancer Screening: The Case of Prostate Cancer Screening; 2) Hot Communications Issues for "Healthy Diet" Studies; 3) Taxonomy of Cancer; and 4) New Directions in Biobehavioral Research. Breakfast meetings will be reserved for "late-breaking" topics of interest to the ASPO membership. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentation. Those abstracts receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers and Prevention. The 12 top-ranked abstracts will be presented orally during paper sessions. Approximately 75-80 posters will be presented during the poster session, with an award will be given for the best poster. Journal advertisements, posters, direct mail and the new web site www.aspo.org will be used to publicize the meeting.